


少年時代

by KYOKUCHI



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYOKUCHI/pseuds/KYOKUCHI
Summary: 「我卑微的尘躯不再享有，你迷人的脸庞与美丽的双眼，但任何力量都抹不掉你我共枕相拥时，两个灵魂相融所迸发的火焰。」——米開朗琪羅寫給他的同性戀人的詩
Relationships: Miya Rurika/Tsukishiro Kanato
Kudos: 1





	少年時代

月城不知道是從什麼時候開始知道他的美彌和望海的事情的，反正至少是在望海在語文課堂上講起苏格拉底和阿爾科比亞德的美少年之戀的很久很久之前。

望海是月城的國語老師，一個看上去嚴肅得近乎古板的一個板正青年，而月城其實並不厭惡望海這個人。只是望海在講起那個缠绵叵测的愛情故事的時候，眼底泛出的美好迴憶的光，讓月城很是嫉妒，是的，一名國中生，生出了嫉妒這樣一种情緒。只因月城知道，望海的美好迴憶是關乎一個人的，那個人，名叫美彌，他的，英文老師。

月城的英文課成績一直都很好，在其他同樣成績優秀的學科中永遠都是最好的一門，他是一個尖子生，毫無疑問。成績優秀，待人彬彬有禮。除去他出生在一個離異傢庭，沒能擁有一個幸福的童年外，他的一切，簡直就是完美。

但就是那樣的童年，賦予他异于常人的纤细的情感，讓他時時刻刻保持著對自己記憶、情緒的困惑，包括，高中第三年，美彌初次來他們班報到的那一天。

美彌帶著講義走進課室，在黑板上寫下的名字，字體清清瘦瘦，便像他本人一樣。

或許是偏愛一門學科的人會更容易對教授這一門課程的老師有好感的緣故，月城對美彌一直都存在一种說不清道不明的情感。

於是一開始月城想，這可能只是因為美彌十分優秀。

美彌與望海是同所知名大學不同院系的畢業生，又是同时進入這所高中。所有人都知道望海與美彌關係很好。月城一開始也是這麼認為，直到某一次，月城一時興起尾隨他們散步回居所的途中，在一個隱秘的拐角處，月城看著望海將美彌壓在墻角擁吻，而美彌迴應著，已然習以為常。

他們是情侶，原來，他們是。

後知後覺。

所以如果要問是什麼時候一切開始不可輓迴的話，大概就是那時吧。

月城對誰都沒有提及那次尾隨的所見，他依然按時上課，按時下課。只是原來心底那一縷說不清道不明的情感開始發酵，膨脹。

一切都變味了。

他喜歡美彌。

上課時他望向美彌的目光愈發熾烈。

下課時藉收繳作業為名去英語教研室也變得刻意。

上國語課聽到望海偶爾講述古希臘同性相戀的傳說的時候目光會突然變得晦暗難明。

甚至，他在英語課後佈置的作文里這樣寫道：

「我卑微的尘躯不再享有，

你迷人的脸庞与美丽的双眼，

但任何力量都抹不掉你我共枕相拥时，

两个灵魂相融所迸发的火焰。」

雖然他從未擁有過，但是他就是要寫，他知道美彌總會很用心的改他們的作文，他一定會看到。

如他所願，美彌也的確看到了。

他在某次課後被叫到美彌的辦公室。

他問，如果我早出生，早遇見你，你身邊會不會就不會是望海。

沒說出口的話是：會不會是我？

可是美彌說，不會有如果。

於是月城迴去。

想当成什麼都沒發生，想把自己滋生的所有綺念当成自己做的一場夢。

但究竟沒辦法如願啊，他上課再也沒辦法探著頭精神十足聽課，他害怕看到美彌眼睛裡的自己。

雖然成績並沒有因此而降下來，但望海看著他精神不好還是會很關切的問，他看著望海，突然就很篤定美彌並沒有告訴別人關於他告白的事。

那就，這麼默默喜歡下去好了。

或許是上天總不予人願，望海和美彌的關係，終是被人捅破了。是被本校的學生捅出來的。

月城聽到消息第一反應竟然是想哭，他知道望海和美彌都沒有錯，只是他們的相愛不會令所有人接受，所以他們便成了受指責的一方。

「某某中的某某國文老師和某某英文老師是一對耶、他們不都是男的嗎、同性戀、死基佬……」

在那個對愛情並不能一視同仁的時代，來自各界的議論紛紛擾擾。

大考將至，學校頂著巨大的壓力，允許望海與美彌上完最後一週的複習課程，之後各自離職。

最後一堂課，美彌在講臺上平緩敘述這件事情的時候，語氣平靜如常，沒有帶上一絲怪罪，甚至最後也沒有說要讓始作俑者出來認錯。他就只是輕輕揭過，雲淡風輕。

班上所有人都低著頭在聽，月城也是，於是誰也沒有看到月城握著筆的手已經攥得青白。

晦澀的少年暗戀，伴著美彌的離去而無疾而終。而那過後不久，月城的中學時代也宣告結束。

和同期們最後的散夥宴上，不善飲酒的月城爛醉如泥，最混沌的時候，月城仿佛看到美彌離去的那一天午後，溫和陽光下望海在路的盡頭出現，很自然的接過美彌手中那個抱著的紙箱，兩個身影漸行漸遠。

真好，他們是情侶，他們一直是。

那一刻，這個名為月城的少年人，告別了他的整個少年時代。

**Author's Note:**

> 「我卑微的尘躯不再享有，
> 
> 你迷人的脸庞与美丽的双眼，
> 
> 但任何力量都抹不掉你我共枕相拥时，
> 
> 两个灵魂相融所迸发的火焰。」  
> 
> 
> ——米開朗琪羅寫給他的同性戀人的詩


End file.
